carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Misery and The Long Lost Cousins
Plot A new Evil wizard named Misery has Stolen The Caring Crystals. The Care Bears and Their Two Newest Members of the Family must Get them Back. Full Story At the far East of No Heart's Castle, A strange Dark cloud went underneath the castle and going through the caring clouds. Inside the darkest cloud lived an evil magical wizard named Misery. He was a being causing too much misery without a care in the world. He hated everything that had to do with Caring. "Look at that town, my pet. (Misery's crow caws) A lot of People start to care about one and another. It's Disgustingly bad to my reputation. And it's all caused of those caring freaks of nature. The Care Bears!" Shouted Misery. (The Crow cawed loudly while disgusted with happiness) "I Know, My pet. Those bears are very good. Very good indeed. There must be a way to destroy caring, Forever. Unless…. (Sinister laughter came from him) Of course! The Caring Crystals! I'll steal them and it will make caring be gone, forever." Said Misery. Misery's cloud banked Shorter as he approached Towards The place where the lovable bears lived. Care a lot. He stopped on top of the hall of hearts. He saw Tenderheart Bear and Love a lot Bear joining the care bear family for another meeting. Ladies first. Said Tenderheart Bear. Why, Thank You, Sweetie. Said Love a lot Bear. Yuck! Said Misery. Did you say something, Tenderheart? Asked Love a lot. Nope. Didn't say anything at all. Come on, Let's get to the meeting. Said Tenderheart. Then, Misery's cloud is moving inside the hall of hearts as the doors closed. His cloud lifted up on the ceiling. Okay, Everybody. This Meeting has come to order. Our problem is Harvey and he is very upset. He tried to make a friend, but, no one seemed to care. One of us must go down to the Earth to help him out. Any Volunteers? Asked True Heart Bear. Me and Love a lot will be your volunteers for this mission. If that is okay with you, True Heart? Asked Tenderheart. Of course, Tenderheart. This meeting is adjourned. Said True Heart bear as she used the gravel banging. The Care Bear Family left the place as the evil cloud left the Hall of Hearts. Tenderheart and Love a lot bear are in their cloud car and were on their way back to the Earth. Meanwhile in care a lot, Misery was looking for the Caring Crystals. Where are the caring crystals? Asked Misery. Come on, Grumpy! We have got to put more Caring crystals to make the Caring Meter operational. Said Brave Heart Lion. More Importantly, To make sure care a lot stays around for helping in need. How Come I am always the one doing all the hard Work? Grumpy Asked. Never compliant and Never turn down. Come on. Said Brave Heart. While they were doing their duty, Bright Heart raccoon was very upset for missing his new friend on Earth, Mandy Fox. He sighed for the when Good Luck bear and Wish bear walked by and saw Bright heart with a Sad look on his face. What's wrong with Bright Heart? Good Luck Asked. Having love problems since Mandy is in loved with him. Let's cheer him up. Said Wish Bear. Hey, Bright Heart! They both said. Hey, guys. Said Bright Heart. Don't be sad. Cheer up. Maybe we can see her sometime soon. Good Luck said. Maybe we can go to the forest and see her! Said Wish bear. Outstanding Idea! Let's go! Shouted Bright Heart. Now, Good Luck, Wish, and Bright Heart are on their rainbow roller going down to the Earth to see Mandy. Meanwhile somewhere in Care a lot, the evil cloud spotted Something that could destroy caring for good. He saw a sparkle shinning brighter. There They are! The caring Crystals! Shouted Misery. Misery's cloud went inside the Caring meter and took out all of the caring crystals and laughed Evilly for what he had just done. Suddenly, The Caring meter dropped down to zero very rapidly. Huh? What's wrong with the Caring Meter? Asked Playful Heart Monkey. I don't know. I got a bad feeling that something bad had just happened in that caring meter. And that's the truth. Said Lotsa Heart. What is Going on over here? Why's that Meter going down to zero? Shouted Noble Heart horse. I don't know, but, The caring meter is in big trouble! Care a lot is also in trouble, too. The clouds began to shake like an earthquake. The clouds are shaking up, Sports fans! Said Champ. You're Right! It's shaking! Shouted Playful Heart. This is very bad! We better get out of here, pronto! Shouted Gentle Heart Lamb. As Care a lot continued shaking. The Cloudy ground was becoming badly, the entire Care Bear family evacuated the entire kingdom of caring. Hugs and Tugs were getting frightened about the whole situation. They were on the Care train and leaving care a lot as the place started to crumble apart. Their homes were destroyed and then, The Forest of feelings was Destroyed. The trees started to timber down and The rainbow water fall crumbled to rubble. Meanwhile on earth, Harvey was surprised to see the care bears for the first time. Who are you? Asked Harvey. I'm Tenderheart Bear and this is Love A lot Bear. We are The care bears and here to help you. Said Tenderheart. That's cool. I just can't stand people who don't care about me. Said Harvey. We do care! They said As Tenderheart explained to Harvey. People have hard times in life and they can change sometime soon. Give them time so you can be friends with them. Yeah. Hmm. That's odd. Care a lot just disappeared into thin air. Something's not right, Sweetheart. Said Love a lot. Yeah. You're right. We better find out what's going on. You want to come along, Harvey? Asked TenderHeart. Sure. Let's go. Said Harvey as the two care bears used the power of their tummy Symbols to make their cloud car. They hopped inside. Up they went as The cloud Train passed by. It's our family! What's going on here? Asked Love A lot. Don't know. We Better land and find out. Said Tenderheart. Later… Care Bears! Tenderheart shouted. Love a lot Bear and Tenderheart bear! The rest of the care bear family shouted. What's Going on, Noble Heart? Tenderheart asked. Something very catastrophic just happened in Care a lot. Our home is Gone. Said Noble Heart. We have no idea what cause it's disappearance, Tenderheart. I bet it's No Heart's Fault, or maybe Professor Coldheart or Beastly. Come to think of it, he can't do that. Clumsy, But, Not Bright. Said Swift Heart. Swift Heart, get serious. We got to bring back the kingdom of Caring. Said Proud Heart. Suddenly, The darkest cloud is spreading all over the sky, As that happened, Lightning Stroke everywhere and both Hugs and Tugs got frightened by the Lightning as They were holding on to Grams bear. Then, The being Responsible just showed up and laughed hideously. It was Misery again and This time in front of The Care bears and Harvey. Welcome to your worst nightmare. You wanna know who did that to your homeland? I did! Misery laughed in an evil way. Who are you and why did you do this? Asked Funshine. I am Misery. Unlike No Heart, I am Much more Powerful Than Anyone else. Causing Too much Miserableness around is my game. And I don't even care. Said Misery. You won't get away with this. Said Loyal Heart. Care Bears, It's time for the care bear stare. Countdown! Shouted TenderHeart as the care bear family got ready to stare at Misery. The care Bears shouted, 4…3…2…1! Care Bear stare! But, Nothing happened, because Their homeland was destroyed. Means No more Caring. What's happening? Asked Gentle Heart. I don't Know. I thought we stare him real good. It's Gone. Said Brave Heart. And that's the truth. Said Lotsa Heart. How come we can't stare Misery? Share Bear Asked. Our Home has it's own Power to Care. Without Care a lot, We're not Care Bears, Anymore. Said Friend Bear. That's right, Fool! And Since you all are powerless without caring, My demon Shadows will put you all into my castle… Forever! Seize Them! Shouted Misery. And as his shadows about to get the Care Bears, True Heart Bear shouted: Everybody, Scatter! They did. They started to split up to stay away from the evil Beings before the Got Captured. Swift Heart grabbed Grumpy's hand when he got bagged up. Hey! Let My grumpy go! Said Swift Heart until she got bagged up as well. Little by Little, All the Care Bears were captured even Harvey. Excellent, My friends! Let's get back to my castle! It's time to celebrate my victory! Said and Laughed Misery as they flew back to the castle. Meanwhile, Wish Bear, Bright Heart, Good Luck and Mandy Fox saw everything. This is terrible. Care a lot is goner and that Misery will pay. Said Good Luck. First, we got to follow them and find the caring crystals. Then he'll Never hurt Caring again. Said Bright Heart. Especially With those people trying to charge at us. We better get out of here! Fast! Said Mandy Bright Heart made a quick thinking by using a rope to attach on of the demon's legs and they went up, up and away while the people tried to hurt them. Then, they made it to Misery's castle ten times worse than No heart's. A little Later, They were inside the castle and The demon monsters were seen putting the care bears and Harvey in their place. Bright Heart, Good Luck, and Mandy fox have landed safely behind the bricks watching the Care Bears being put in their places. You won't win, Misery. You can't leave Misery throughout the world. People will suffered badly. Shouted Tenderheart. I don't care. Don't like the words, get used to it. Said Misery As he and his minions went back to his chambers. I hope there's someone who can help us. Said Love a lot. We can, care bears. Said Mandy as she and her friends showed up. Mandy, Bright heart and Good Luck! They said. How did you get here? Asked Grumpy. Using quick thinking and here we are. Now, let's get you all out of this place. Said Bright heart as he tried to unlock the cage, But, it was no use. I can't. It's still locked. Said Bright Heart. We can't stare the lock, Because, Our power has drained out and down. What are we going to do? Asked Good Luck. Stay in the cage where you belong! Said Misery. Misery! They gasped. I don't know how you got here, but, You'll be joining them soon. Get them! Said Misery. Guys, Scatter. Shouted Bright heart. Now, Bright heart and Good luck and Mandy scattered apart to get away from them. Mandy fox runs faster she entered the old wall as the demons got flattened on the wall. You guys should take a break instead of the wall! Mandy Laughed. Meanwhile, Good luck saw a small hole and went inside as the demons went through also. Then good Lucked Popped out and covered the hole with leftover bricks to seal the demon in. He slammed hard and badly, The demon was trapped. Good luck smiled until his arm got pulled by someone else. Hey, let me go, You mean monster, you… Good luck shouted. Shh! Quiet down or we will get caught by them. Said the strange mouse. You must be Good Luck Bear. Said the Strange Squirrel. Who are you? You look like the care bear cousins! Said Good luck Bear. We are. But, no Official yet. I'm flight Heart Squirrel. And This is Cute Heart Mouse. We lived here for years. Said Flight Heart. You guys lived in this creepy castle for years. What happened to you, guys? Asked Good luck. We were captured by them. They came to get while we were playing on the other side of the forest of feelings. Said Cute Heart. They Made us slaves. Cleaning up the whole place. They did not even give us water after work. They Picked on us and One of them spitted at us. Said Flight Heart. You poor guys. What can you do about it. Asked Good Luck. Hiding is our only option. Said Cute Heart. That's what happened. Said Flight Heart. You are coming home with us we find those caring crystals. Said Good Luck. And After getting everyone out, too. Said Cute Heart. Then Flight Heart grabbed Cute Heart and Good Luck by the hands and started flying before one of the demons almost grabbed them. No wonder you called yourself Flight Heart. Said Good Luck as he hang on. They found the crystals. Where they were put after they were taken. All Right, Guys! We found them! Shouted Good Luck. Let's get them Quickly! Shouted Flight Heart. Meanwhile at the hallway, Misery had trapped Bright heart and Mandy. Misery decided it was time to get rid of them Forever. We're trapped! Said Bright Heart. No! Look! Pointed Mandy. Time for you fools to be vanished forever! Laughed Misery. Just before Misery could do any damage, he was zapped by the caring crystals and became spooked with fear from caring power. Good luck! They said and Bright Heart asked who were the squirrel and the mouse. Flight Heart Squirrel and Cute heart Mouse! We're your long lost Cousins. Said Cute Heart. I did not know you guys had long lost cousins. Said Mandy. We do have the pandas, Too. Never mind that now. We go to get our family out. Said Bright Heart. We are one step ahead of you! Shouted Flight Heart as he got closer towards the prison. He then dropped one of the crystals to get them back their caring powers. They felt their staring power rush back to them. They stared at the bars and they disappeared and that freed the care bear family. All Right! We're free! Yahoo! They shouted. Thank you so much, Whoever you guys are. Said Tenderheart. Tenderheart, These are our Long lost cousins. Flight Heart Squirrel and Cute Heart Mouse. Said Bright Heart. It's so good to see you both. Now, we can stop Misery's Uncaringness ounce and for all. Said Noble Heart. Here he comes! And Boy is he mad and that's the truth! Said Lotsa Heart. Get them all! Shouted Misery. Care Bears, prepare to stare. Countdown. Said Tenderheart as they started to shout, 4…3…2…1! Stare! Their Staring power shot Misery's power very badly as the Demons ran away from them. Misery's power started to get weak and he started to retreat. My Powers! I can't take it! I must Take them back out of mu castle. Said Misery as he used his power to take The Care Bears Back to Earth. Safe and sound. We're back on Earth. Said Playful Heart. Look! Care a lot's turning back to Normal! Said Hugs as she pointed at the clouds that formed back to Care a lot and Everything came back to normal. The People on Earth started Cheering as they turned from Uncaring to Caring as well. Well done, Care bears. Thanks for caring, too, Harvey. No problem, True Heart. It's been a real adventure with you guys. Maybe I can come to see you all sometime. Hey, Harvey! We're going to the Arcade! You want to come? Said One of the kids. Sure! Bye! I love you all! Said Harvey as he hugged and Care bears and Mandy, too. They waved good bye as Harvey joined the kids. The Caring Train returns to them to take them back home. All aboard to Care a lot and the Forest of feelings! Shouted Noble heart. I always wanted to say that. He also said. Are you coming, Mandy? Asked Bright Heart. For a while but, I'll be back to the forest. I need to see you more. Said Mandy as both of them kissed each other together. After that in Care a lot in The hall of Hearts…. As for you Both, for caring and helping us from that Misery wizard, Therefore, you both inaugurating to become part…. Said Tenderheart as he used his tummy power to give them tummy symbols as the Care bears shouted, The Care Bear Family. From Those moments on, The Care Bears family will always be around to care. As for Misery back at his castle…. I will see you again next time. (Brick fell on his head) Ow Until I clean up this mess. The End!